100 Years To Live
by Mentalix
Summary: Sonic's whole life, from the day he was born to the day he did his final deed, and everything in-between. Sorry I'm bad at these summaries.
1. Year 1: A Legend Was Born

**Hello there, dear reader of this story! First off, as usual, I have to put the disclaimer, which I must say, it's kind of silly how we have to put disclaimers here. I mean, I thought this site was called "FANFICTION", right?**

 **I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Not even OCs, I don't use OCs. All characters in this story belong to, and are copyright SEGA. I do own this story, but I do not own any of the characters used. ...Does that even make sense? Whatever. Moving on...**

 **With that out of the way, I would like to note this is the only authors notes in the whole story, besides maybe, just maybe the ending, which is why it's so long.**

 **Next up, I would like to thank user MazzyBooks for helping me and giving me tips and advice for making stories long, as I plan to make this story over 100 thousand words long, as insane as that sounds. This 100 years to live story was my best idea to make a story over 100 thousand words and reach my goal. Anyways, go check MazzyBooks' stuff out, the story I read was "The Loss You Gained", which I must say, is amazing. It's a great read, and I highly recommend it!**

 **Anyways, getting back on that 100 thousand word goal of mine, I chose this idea for a story because it meant I only had to get in 1 thousand words per chapter, which even with this poetry story gimmick, is still insane, as 1 thousand words for poetry is a lot, and few poetry stories of Sonic the Hedgehog on this site rarely ever get over that 1 thousand amount. Not sure exactly how many though. Hold on, give me a moment. I'll do some math and find out...**

 **Just did some math with a calculator, only** **8.16176470588% (gotta love math, of course...) of Sonic the Hedgehog poetry stories ever get over 1 thousand! Why do I want over 100 thousand words though? Because its never been done before, and poetry is the only genre in Sonic the Hedgehog that doesn't have a story over 100 thousand words! Even western has a story over 100 thousand words, which if you ask me, that's pretty insane! I want to be the first, as it may give me some popularity (lol I'm so greedy aren't I). However, it's going to be hard, as the longest poetry is a ongoing one that is currently over 70 thousand words. I actually PMed the author of that over 70 thousand word story just before I made this, my story; He said he was a really slow writer, so I shouldn't worry too much about not getting the 100 thousand word goal before him.**

 **Oh, and this is a predecessor to my story "Trail of the Unknown". Don't bother to go on my profile and try to find it and then read it, I actually already deleted it. I think it went something like this:**

 **Shadow steals a Chaos Emerald, Sonic then is accused of doing it, as the hedgehogs looked rather similar, and then Shadow using Chaos Control to teleport Sonic to a different planet, and without Sonic protecting anything of the old planet, he just conquers it, then when everyone is wiped out, he Chaos Controls to the world Sonic had gone to. Sonic asked at some point how much time in their world it took to do something compared to Sonic's world. He was answered with "a few seconds in your world is a few years here" or something like that, he's mistaken for being Evil Sonic/Scourge, then the next day gets thrown into a possession chamber after they notice he isn't really evil, then I would come up with some stuff, but I cancelled it after that, because I just couldn't do it! This is what it'll be now, I guess. Just, really really altered and in no way like the old story, lol**

 **Also, DANG! This author's notes thing already filled up half my 1 thousand words per chapter goal! I know it's really long since it's the only one in the whole story besides maybe the end, but WOW. That's really insane.**

 **Lastly (reading this back, I realize this wasn't really the last thing, but I'm too lazy to go fix it. Yeah, I'm too lazy to remove a word and replace it with something lol), I would also like to note I will never say things like "don't forget to like favorite review and follow me and this story and remember to check tomorrow for the newest chapter" or something like that, not even right here, unless you count my example I just did. The reason being is that I don't like it when authors do this, and I feel like if you want to favorite review and follow, then do it. You don't need my reminders. If you feel I deserve it, do it. I feel like we need more reviewers like Lord Kelvin, the kind of people who are honest when reviewing and don't say stuff like "oh your story is really great I rate 10/10 remember to continue more and blah blah blah blah blah". Here's a quote from Lord Kelvins bio too, that I really, really agree with: "The amount of encouragement most reviewers can give is simply poisonous. It makes the writer feel on top of the world, to a point he or she stops dreaming about improvement". Also, I just naturally don't like it when people lecture you to do the same stuff over and over. I mean, if they were going to do it, they would've already done it! There's no need to kill my skin cells and waste your time reading and/or typing out all that stuff! The exception is that I like it when people say ONCE at the end of the story something like "Thanks for reading my fanfic" or "I hope you enjoyed this story :)". In fact, I may even do that, not quite sure yet, but we'll see when the time comes.**

 **May add more stuff to this later if I feel like it. For now, that's all I have to say, which I must admit, this was a really long note... If you read all this, I congratulate you, you must have some really good patience to read all this. This authors note thing is literally like 900 words total, which I must say, is very insane.**

 **And look at that, because I'm a big fat cheater, this is already at 1 thousand words just from the authors notes. This whole note is big enough to make it a chapter! I've been planning out some of this story, and now, I'm ready! This story will probably have a lot of dumb adventures, and maybe once every few years, a huge adventure. I've even planned out one huge event, which'll happen pretty early in Sonic's life.**

 **I'll probably be focusing a lot on this story for a few months.**

 **P.S: The tool I am using to make these rhymes is called Rhymezone, it's a pretty awesome tool, I recommend it to those of you who plan to or are also writing poetry like I am. On Rhymezone you can find rhymes/near rhymes, synonyms, descriptive words, antonyms, definitions, rhyme examples, related words, similar sounding words, homophones, spellcheck, consonant patterns, words that contain your word (WORDCEPTION) and some more pretty cool stuff. Of course, I mainly focus on the rhyme thing, but Rhymezone is still a great tool, even if you aren't writing poetry like I am. The only one of those fan fiction has is spell check, but to be fair, a lot of sites have spellcheck.**

 **Jeez this took a while to write, even if it's the only one in the whole story, besides maybe the ending, like I said. I'm glad this is the only one, even if it was a great way to get a lot of words to start off with, haha. Getting words will be pretty hard in the story, because it takes like 5 minutes to make 10 words, but I guess I'll have to deal with it.**

 **And because I'm a bigger and fatter big fat mega cheater, I am now at 2 thousand words with this story. Only 2 percent of the way there, but that's still really good for a mere ONE chapter.**

 **EDIT: I would like to note I may be changing my opinion about not using author notes. Don't worry though, there will only be like one every ten or twenty or fifty or maybe even only one year that will last. Usually I'll be answering questions to guests who don't have accounts, since you can't PM them to chat about it. The only place I plan to use a actual author note that will stay is in the last year, and I feel like it will be deserved. I'll give a song or something for a mood settler or something you can just listen to while reading, as I plan the make the final battle very climatic. It will be as if Sonic's whole life had been leading up to it, his final adventure that took years to complete, when Eggmans final and strongest attack came, as everything about the world just slowly gets destroyed and turned into Dr. Eggmans form of art, eventually leading up to the epic final showdown between Dr. Eggman and Sonic the Hedgehog, which I plan to make as EPIC as I can, and that includes the music. Will probably be thousands of words long, making it as in detail as I can, even with Poetry.**

 **With all that out of the way, FINALLY, lets get right into the story!**

* * *

 _They grow older each and every day,_

 _That's what they all say._

 _He'll grow stronger,_

 _But no longer,_

 _We must let him go._

 _He'll be nowhere near slow,_

 _He'll learn fast,_

 _But as times come and become the past,_

 _The journey will be over, he'll have reached the line_

 _When the clock strikes one hundred years, it will be his time._

It was a grumpy day outside,

And all the animals in Green Hill Zone cried.

And although the animals were mean to each other with scorn,

Little did they know, that day, a legend was to be born.

Born in a field currently filled with anger and hate,

That anger, later in his life would change the heroes fate.

From a normal boy growing up in a family of love,

His safe position would later be shoved.

First came his self, then his sister and brother.

Sonic, Sonia and Manic.

The world was safe when they were born; There was no need to panic.

Although Sonic was a emotional crybaby,

Maybe,

Just maybe,

He would grow up to be strong and serious.

Within a few months after birth, Sonic's parents died.

The poor children cried.

They moved in with their uncle Chuck.

And in that family, they were stuck.

They had no parents or aunts or uncles, they had all died out.

Without a doubt,

They were all alone.

The family played together,

Sometimes they even teased each other,

But in all their dreams,

Behind the scenes,

They had fun as a family.

Then one day,

There was no more time to play.

The fun had all gone away.

Dr. Eggman had come to be the cities downplay.

He had chosen to disobey

All the city, and he planned to get away.

Chuck started to work on inventions down by his base at the bay.

He built inventions to counter Dr. Eggman,

But Dr. Eggman already had set up his plan.

In the span

Of a month, Dr. Eggman had attacked Green Hill.

Dr. Eggman done it all to feel thrill,

While all the family could do was stay still.

None of them had the skill

To deal with the doctor.

The family's other son and daughter,

Did not bother to mess with Dr. Eggman.

Sonic however,

Had figured it was either now or never.

He adventured through

Green Hill,

Where even with his thrill,

He had to hold back his emotions, as Green Hill Robotnik had garbled.

Marble,

Where he rarely ever went,

But to follow his mission was why he was sent.

He went through the ruins,

When at the end, after fighting Robotnik, he did his doing,

And there, he once again save the flickies that were guarded and barred.

Spring Yard,

A strange city he had only seen once,

Presumed to be a kind of "monster gang" place,

So he had to keep his pace.

Labyrinth,

Where he had to go through his worst fear: water,

And the water didn't even have fish and otters,

The only fish were evil fish.

They began to attack and swish.

And then at the end of it all,

Star Light,

A rather relaxing place, not much for a fight,

and Scrap Brain.

Where through the nights and the rain,

The time, and the pain,

He had finally gotten to battle him one last time in Final Zone.

He had become more well known,

But even still, he had lost the battle right at the end

And Dr. Eggman attacked over and over again.

Meanwhile, Sonic lay in a coma.


	2. Year 2: Way Of The Spindash

Sonic the Hedgehog lay asleep in his rest,

Feeling very stressed.

At the end of his quest,

Dr. Eggman had best

The poor hedgehog at the end of his test.

To accept that was hard to digest.

His head, the loss had infest,

He felt so depressed.

Through his time of rest, Sonic felt his battle was a mess.

If only there was someone that his issues he could address...

Who would have guessed

Sonic was the one to lose the battle there and then?

He couldn't afford to have it happen again;

He had to get out of this sleepiness den.

He had to find a way he could fight.

He had to stop doing what was wrong, and do what was right.

To invite

In the light

To help him with his insight.

He felt his rage build inside him

He knew even if things were looking grim,

He had to fight, through thick and thin.

Fight...

Fight!

FIGHT!

He woke up.

He had gotten through and let his hesitation breakup.

He had curled into a ball and gone at super speed.

This new move he just got could give him a lead!

But even through all this, due to not having used this move before, he began to bleed.

It was then he knew he could only use this move when he need.

To let his greed

Take control of him, he could not afford,

No matter how bored,

He could only use it when things had gotten overboard.

The doctors came in and noticed him.

They checked him, limb after limb.

After he saw everything was okay,

They sent him his way;

Home, where the heart was.

With no time to pause,

He made it home,

Where he instantly was yelled at.

Out the insults his uncle spat.

After the lecture, he couldn't help showing his new move

And though his brother and sister seemed to approve,

Chuck wasn't so supportive.

To Chuck, the move looked abortive.

And then he saw the scars it gave him.

Sonic should've known the chances of Chuck being okay with it were slim.

However, that didn't stop Sonic from forgetting about it this move. He called it the "Spindash".

He could see himself someday facing Dr. Eggman again, finishing the battle with a crash.

He wasn't foolish enough to just go out right there and then,

Sonic knew he had to train.

His final blow he had to rehearse and gain.

Again and again,

He dealt, with increasing power.

A move that not even his family knew,

Something only he could do.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman was destructing the city;

Things weren't looking pretty.

Sonic could stand it less and less;

Things got harder and harder to stand.

Ever since Dr. Eggman betrayed the town,

Each day,

The sun went down,

The stars came out,

And no doubt,

Things only got worse and worse,

As did the fate of the universe.

Ever since Sonic's showdown,

After they saw how he went down,

Just considering to fight against Dr. Eggman was a big frown.

Could it be the end of the town?

Could anyone save the city and win the crown?

Could ANYONE hear?

The children were crying,

The city was dying;

And all along,

All they would say,

"Help is on the way.",

Though once again,

They knew they had lied.

No matter how hard they tried,

All they could do was hide.

Hope no one would ever see them;

Hope no one could find people of the city, not even some.

No matter the outcome,

They had to stay strong;

Hope Dr. Eggman would one day play along,

And always stay faithful and hope in the city was where they belong.

Sonic however, had a new move to use.

One that he had to keep top secret.

Only, due to the field of anger he was born in,

It had got to the point where he wouldn't risk anything for someone to know of it, and through thick and thin,

He would save it for the ending moment.

That anger, was the same anger that would change his life forever.

Unknowing to him, however,

This was one of the first big moments of his action filled life.

It would be in a few months, and at the end, whenever he would look back, would stab his heart with a knife.

Sometimes, Sonic didn't know what to do anymore.

Dr. Eggman and the city war

Was something his Uncle Chuck didn't want Sonic to get involved in and step over the line,

He felt it wasn't time,

Definitely not after what had happened to Sonic one year ago.

However, Sonic couldn't just do whatever he wanted to and play,

As Uncle Chuck was afraid Dr. Eggman would hear them, then find them and come their way.

And if he did, that was it;

That'd be the end of the family before they split.

Then Dr. Eggman would make them become slaves,

And that was all they would be, from then to the time they went to their graves.

Sonic wondered what he would do in his life if he ever won the war.

Besides Eggman being done for,

Along with being away from all the gore,

What else would he do?

And back then, if anyone asked "Who's going to be a hero when they get older?",

Sonic wouldn't have agreed with the rest and expect to be famous and to be the hero holder.

He would have expected there to be someone out there,

Out there somewhere,

Who was better, someone more talented than Sonic.

But who?

Only one way to find out if it were true,

He just had to wait patiently, focus on what his life was;

For now.

For now, he had to just fight things and hope they would get better.

Someday,

Everything was going to turn out and be okay.

And as long as he fought,

And followed his plot,

His plot to one day stop Dr. Eggman and his helpers;

And that was all that really mattered.

He already had a new move, too!

Completely brand new!

"The Spindash".


	3. Year 3: Heartache

Sonic's birthday had come up,

And for his birthday, he had gotten a pup;

A pup named "Muttski".

Muttski liked to be free.

Then one day,

Sonic's angry birth had controlled him into being stubborn, causing his downplay.

He went up to his Uncle Chuck,

And in came his back luck.

"I want to beat Dr. Eggman once and for all; How can I exit the city?"

Chuck's smile suddenly disappeared and all he said was "Excuse me."

He ran downstairs.

Sonic wondered if he did something wrong.

His brother and sister stared at him for a second, then went back to playing, without saying "so long".

His siblings seemed sure of what was going on,

But were trying to hide it.

Did they knew this was when he would split?

Sonic didn't pay too much attention, and just went downstairs.

Sonic looked at Chuck's face.

It looked like it was saying "Please go back upstairs."

"Sonic... Why? I've protected you for years!",

Chuck said with tears.

"I gave you a pup!"

Chuck's head turned down, then slowly went up.

"And all you care about is destroying Dr. Eggman, even after what happened last time!"

Sonic quickly tried to say something: "I'm... I'm-"

"NO YOU AREN'T! I'VE TRIED TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!",

Chuck screamed rather snappy.

"YOU CAN LEAVE THIS HOUSE IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT IT'S LIKE!"

Sonic thought it wouldn't be safe to tell about his Spindash move, Chuck had forgotten it.

But then again, what if the time had come, and what if it was then that Sonic would split?

"Can I have a small minute to choose?", Sonic asked.

Chuck responded quickly, and screaming full blast;

"Fine.", Chuck said, not yet pushing him out the door.

Sonic nearly fainted on the floor.

He sat there a few hours.

He had a heartache.

"I finally put it all together;

Nothing really lasts forever.",

He said out loud, as he thought Chuck would like to hear his thinking.

"Even if I don't leave, someday, I'll have had to make a choice that's not mine,

Have to say goodbye for the last time."

Sonic then thought about the war going on.

"Call me your favorite, call me your worst...

But please, tell me its over I don't want you to hurt...

It's all that I can say.

So I'll be on my way..."

It was then, he left outside.

* * *

Laying under the tree,

Belonging into the free,

There sat Sonic.

Thoughts running across his mind,

Sonic wasn't sure if he wasn't going to be fine.

He felt like he wasn't his kind...

Like he should've stayed with Chuck.

Everything had been a blur.

Had he taken things too far?

Everything felt so bizarre...

This was it.

No matter how unfit,

This was how he was going to live from now on.

How in the world could he live on the streets?

He knew he had to accept his loss of Chuck and the Final Zone defeat.

Maybe he could find a way.

Even if all he wanted to do was run away,

He knew he had to find a way to live,

He had to be determinative.

He couldn't just sit there and do nothing,

He had to do something.

He looked around,

Slowly, he got off the ground,

But still couldn't help but look down,

And still had a small frown.

He found some rings on the floor,

And went to the Chili-dog stand.

A Chili-dog in his hand,

A new life beginning to be planned.

And that was his job;

Each day, he would attack the badnik mobs,

Get the rings they were powered from,

Then get some food for himself.

Sonic didn't have a house,

But he never really needed one,

Just living outside in the free was enough fun.

Relaxing in the sun,

Ocasionally going on a run;

Everyday, he was getting more and more ready to battle the evil doctor.

Practice was the key to success.

And no matter how big of a mess,

Sonic knew he could do it, if he just trained.

Occasionally, Sonic would stop and think about what so far he had gained.

Sometimes he still saw his family walking around town, being careful not to be seen.

They looked like they were doing fine and looked nice and clean,

They looked safe and not about to collapse.

The thought of his family being okay made him feel more relaxed.

However, his family either didn't seem to ever notice him or didn't seem to ever want to pay attention,

Not to mention,

Sonic almost never had been noticed by the towns people!

At least they didn't act like he was a monster, or did something that was illegal.

Once, Sonic had been seen by someone who called the police at the sight of him.

Sonic just looked away with a grin,

One that looked like it wanted to laugh,

But he ran away before anyone could even take a video or photograph.

Sonic liked to be on top of buildings, standing on the edge of insanity,

Looking down at humanity.

Afterwards, when he wanted to, he would jump down, into the trees,

Then follow by quickly running into the free.

Sometimes he would even stand on cars

And look at the roads. No one ever bothered to pause,

As none of the car drivers ever noticed he was even on top of their cars.

Living in the free was more fun than Sonic thought,

He never really bothered to stop and think or worry about whether or not he was being sought.

All that really mattered was he was alive and well, and each day was getting closer to following his plot;

And these peaceful and wonderful days of his life, he knew were going to be things he never forgot.

It was fun to run anywhere he want;

Station Square, Green Hill, Marble Zone, Spring Yard, Labyrinth, Star Light, and Scrap Brain,

And though Final Zone had been closed since Sonic's epic fight,

To Sonic, despite that, everything was perfectly alright.

Sonic had seen the dark and daylight,

He had seen every sunset,

And had survived a year of being homeless

Without having been suffering from too much stress.

How he had made it? Who knows?

But the year had came to a close.


End file.
